


Secret Santa

by Rubi_in_Rust



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Banter, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gift Fic, Jokes, M/M, Quote: I understood that reference, Secret Santa, Stony Secret Santa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubi_in_Rust/pseuds/Rubi_in_Rust
Summary: The gang exchanges presents and Clint gives Tony a stupid elf hat. Tony doesn't like it but Steve does.





	Secret Santa

For the Avengers annual secret santa, Clint gives Tony a cute elf hat. Tony doesn’t think it’s very funny but he wears it in a show of good humor anyway, grumbling all the while. Steve however can’t take his eyes off of Tony. He wants to wrap him in a blanket and give him hot coco with honey, he wants to tell him Christmas stories by the fire and have Tony smile at him sweetly. Natasha takes a photo with a grin on her face and Steve asks her to send it to him.

“Ha ha you guys very funny. Your gifts suck.”

“We don’t all have a bottomless bank account, Tony. You pulled a Michael Scott on us by putting a Starkphone in there,” says Clint.

“ I understood that reference! The Office!” says Steve. Tony who was sitting next to him on the couch patted his arm.

“If I’m Michael then are you Holly?” Tony asks. Steve wraps his arm around Tony and tilts his chin up.

“You’re nowhere near as annoying as Michael, but since it’s Christmas I’ll be your Holly.”

Tony smiles dreamily at Steve and pulls him down into a kiss. Steve brings his hand to the back of Tony’s head where it brushes the fuzzy rim of the elf hat. He tweaks the pointed ears. Clint retched in the corner. Natasha and Bruce give each other a knowing look.

They pull apart and Tony tries to swat Steve’s hand away from the felt ears he’s fondling but Steve grins and pulls the hat down over Tony’s eyes.

“Help, I’m being assaulted by a super soldier!”

“Are you going to let an old man kick your ass, Stark?” Teases Natasha.

“Fuck you, this is the world’s fittest most hottest centenarian,” he says in what he hopes is her direction.

“Tony, you charmer,” says Steve, letting go of his hat in favor or taking his hand and pressing a kiss to the top.

“God, it’s like watching your parents do foreplay,” says Clint.

“I don’t remember adopting you and if I did I’m taking you back to the shelter,” says Tony.

“Empty threats, Stark, empty threats. Steve, It’s your turn.” Clint points to Bruce, who pulls out a Santa hat with a bow on top.

“I was your Secret Santa, Steve. Merry Christmas,”

“Thanks Bruce! So the 100 years of stamps collection was from you? That was so thoughtful!”

“You’re welcome, pal.”

“We match now, Tony,” Steve says as he slips the hat over his ears.

“I volunteer to be Santa’s little helper,” says Tony immediately.

“Oh yeah, what are you gonna help me with?” flirts Steve.

“I’m sure you can use your imagination, ” Tony waggles his eyebrows and leans forward.

“Aaaaand that wraps up our secret santa gift exchange! Merry Christmas and happy Yule,” says Clint, gathering his new Hello Kitty paraphernalia.

“We’ll let you two be naughty now,” says Natasha, smirking. She tugs Bruce out the door with her, leaving a very red Steve and a very pleased Tony behind.

“Merry Christmas, Steve,” Tony says, nuzzling into his chest.

“It’s already been one of the best,” says Steve, and he tenderly kisses Tony’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this months ago but decided to post it now because i want attention and love give it to me and enjoy! who cares if it aint chrismus anymore. hapy crsmus. merry crisis. merry chrysler


End file.
